


The Final Challenge

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: This is the final story in the It's Your Challenge Series. It's the final challenge and winner takes all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“All right, Albus. This is it. I overheard them both this morning and it has escalated beyond our control. They are going to have a final challenge. The winner becomes the other’s ultimate submissive for the summer. Severus goes first and Harry second. 25 Galleons on Severus.” Minerva McGonagall said.

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled incessantly as he nodded to her. “Done and I’m putting 50 down on Harry. Giving Severus all the credit he is due, Harry has just too many weapons in his arsenal.”

Flitwick nodded his agreement to the Headmaster as he squeaked,” Yes, yes. Quite right. I’ll match Albus’ bet.”

Sprout shook her head. “No way. Harry might have the stamina and youth but Severus has the experience and knowledge. 20 on Severus for me.”

Madame Pomfrey pursed her lips. “Oh yes. Quite the knowledge. At least none of you have walked in on one of Harry’s more inventive challenges. What was it? Oh yes. Most public place challenge, I think. But I think if this is the final one then Severus might just pull out all the stops. 10 on Severus for me.”

“AH!! Ye’r bein’ right wrong to “Arry and Sev’rus, ye’ r. Imagine bettin’ on der private lives.” Hagrid shook his head disgustedly. 

“Oh, come now Hagrid. If they didn’t want us betting on this then they shouldn’t have been so obvious with their challenges. Remember the improved Amouri potion that Harry brewed and then Severus improved again. I didn’t think that either would be able to walk to their classrooms the next day let alone teach.” Dumbledore laughed as he fondly recalled. “Be that as it may, you all know the rules. No one tells them of the bets lest they try to fix it in their favor. The parchment will accept bets for another hour before sealing and remaining so until the challenge is over.”

None of them noticed a bet being added as they left. It was 100 galleons on a tie. The better’s initials were A.S.P.S.

*hpsshpss*

“I have you this time Oh Golden Boy.” Severus Snape chuckled evilly. “Oh yes, I have you now.”

Severus was almost giddy. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone. But after nearly 10 months of challenges and being on the losing, er. . .winning, er. . .whatever end, he knew that he was going to win this challenge hands down. . . pants down. . . mouth down. . .

Shaking his head and taking deep breaths, he tried to reign in his libido and get back to work. Oh yes, with this potion he knew that Harry would be on his knees begging him for release that only he could give.

He called it mono severitus apolyo. It did exactly what it’s name implied. Only Severus can release. But the potion had another purpose. It would make Harry hard all day long and cause him to seek Severus out. He would be compelled to seek him out no matter what time of day or what class he was having. He wouldn’t be compelled to do anything in front of any one but his need to be close to Severus would be great. The best part was no matter Harry did, he would not be able to get off. He could stay in bed all day long wanking himself or using one of the various toys in their collection, but nothing would work. Only Severus himself would be able to stroke or fuck him to completion. It was perfect. And the potion lasted a full 24 hours. 

They only difficulty would be in getting Harry to drink it. However, he did have an idea about how to. Harry had a certain weakness that Severus hardly ever exploited. But this final challenge might be the very time to use it. Harry would promise anything it the few minutes before he came. And so Severus’ plan was set into motion.

*sshpsshp*

“I have you this time, Oh Greasy Git.” Harry Potter thought. “Oh yes, I have you now.”

Harry was excited. Beyond excited. He was going to win this challenge. He had been doubting it the past few days. He could think of nothing to do. Potions had been done. Curses, charms and even transfiguration. He was out of ideas. But not Severus. He knew that Severus had something planned. And knowing his lover as he did, it was going to go down in history. And that was when he had gotten his idea. 

He wrote a letter to his old friend, Neville Longbottom, who now held the Deputy Minister’s position in the Ministry of Magic. Neville’s reply had come not 3 hours later and with it the very item that Harry needed to win this challenge. Apparently, being the Boy-Who-Lived. . .Again, still had some pull in places. And because he so very rarely asked for anything, when he did they were usually very accommodating. Not to mention his adopted godfather Remus Lupin was Minister. So when Harry had asked for help and Neville had relayed that request to Remus, well he was only too happy to help.

The very best thing about this, was he did not have to trick Sev into drinking something or charming an object. It was possibly the very best idea he had every had. 

And so Harry’s plan was set in motion.

*hpsshpss*

Harry was having a fantastic dream. He was lying on a beach with Severus somewhere in the Pacific. They had been enjoying the island all day and were now relaxing near each other. When Sev rolled over and positioned himself in between Harry’s legs, he knew what was coming. . .him in about 5 minutes.

Severus placed light kisses and licks on Harry’s balls and down to his tight opening. He took each ball in his mouth and suckled lightly. He nipped and licked and sucked his way from the base of Harry’s hard cock to the slit that was dripping with pre-cum. Harry choked back a scream when Severus took him into his hot, wet mouth. Severus was never one for teasing and as he gave Harry a memorable blow job, he stroked himself.

Long, deep throated passes were made on to Harry’s member. Severus, knowing Harry liked a little pain with his pleasure, bit down lightly on his lover’s erection. Harry gasped and started to lift his hips in time to Severus’ movements. 

And just as he was almost ready to come Harry woke up. However , his dream was not such a dream. For there was his older lover, in between his legs and his head moving up and down. 

“Oh Merlin, Sev. . .god. . .please. Don’t stop. . oh god. . .suck me. . .” Harry panted.

Severus smiled. He took his mouth off Harry’s cock long enough to ask him something but kept stroking him. He slicked his fingers with lube and gently eased one finger in to Harry. He worked it in and out for a while, before curling it slightly and nudging Harry’s prostate. “I will suck you dry tonight my love. But you must promise me something.”

“Anything, Sev. Oh, Merlin. . . anything. I’d kiss Goyle right now if you asked me. . . just suck me. . . .just fuck me.” Harry begged as he pushed down onto the now 3 fingers stretching him in preparation.

If Harry could have seen the evil that was in Severus smirk then he might have re-thought his words but all he could think about was the pleasure he was receiving.

“Okay, first never mention Goyle again when we are about ready to fuck. For that matter never mention him at all again. That’s just wrong. And second, I just want you to promise that if I ask you a favor tomorrow, you’ll do it.” Severus said.

“Anything baby. . oh god. . right there. . oh please. Pleasssse, Sssseverussss. . . .in me now. . .I need you. . . sssso good. . . now pleassssse.” Harry hissed pleadingly.

Severus felt his cock harden even further when Harry slipped into parseltongue. Sometimes he wondered if Harry even knew he slipped into the snake language. When he had confided in Harry what hearing the soft hissing did to him, Harry had used that as a challenge. He only spoke to Severus in parseltongue all day long. And when they had gone to bed that night, Harry had changed into his snake animagus form and slithered all over his body while hissing at him. The parseltongue and feeling the slightly roughened yet silky soft scales of a black mamba sliding over his body as he stroked himself, had wrung an orgasm so powerful from him that he had seen stars and was lightheaded for hours later. They had done that several times after that challenge.

“Of course, my Harry.” Severus reassured his lover.

With that, he placed a pillow under Harry’s hips. Harry immediately rolled over and got on his hands and knees. “No Sev. I want you to fuck me hard tonight and you can do it best this way.”

Severus nodded his agreement and moved behind Harry. He reached for the oil and coated his cock. When he moved the head into position with Harry’s puckered hole, he wasn’t expecting the green eyed wizard to drive himself backwards. Harry let out a low groan of satisfaction as he impaled himself on his lover’s generous endowment. Severus himself gasped as he was sheathed so fast. No matter how often or well prepared that Harry was, he was still as tight as the first night. Which Severus had learned later was actually his first time. It was a never ending turn on to know he had been the one to take Harry’s innocence. And he was forever thankful for the gift.

When he got himself under control, he started to move. He grabbed Harry’s hips and began thrusting. From the sounds being released from Harry’s throat, Severus knew that Harry was close to climaxing. He reached down and began stroking the very hard cock of his partner. Harry batted his hand away. “No. . .want to come from. . you fucking me and . . .your voice. Harder. . Sev. . . harder!!” Harry begged.

Severus did as he was told. “Oh my Harry. You love this don’t you. You love being on your knees for me. You love it when I drive my cock into you. Love it when I fuck you. Gods, you feel so good. So hot and tight. . . so tight. I’m going to come Harry. Come with me. Now Harry. . . come now.”

And this time Harry did as he was told. He went rigid and Severus could feel the muscles around him tightening. Harry shot streams of pearly cum onto the bed beneath him, as Severus felt himself tighten. In seconds he was filling Harry with his seed. Neither man could remain upright when they were finished. They collapsed on the bed and held each other tightly. 

“Harry. . my Harry. I love you. Thank you so much.” Severus whispered.

“I love you too, Sev. But why are you thanking me. . .wait a minute. . . what exactly did I. . .what did I promise this time you Greasy Git?!?!” Harry had started softly but the end came out as more of a shriek

Severus grin lightly. “You only promised that if I asked you a favor tomorrow, you would do it. Nothing bad Harry.”

Harry still looked a little unsure but not seeing any evil intent in his lover’s face he nodded. “Okay love. Let’s get some sleep now. Cleanus. Scurgify. Nox.”

As he felt a cleansing charm hit him, Harry and the bed and the lights went out, Severus smiled. Oh Harry, I love you but you are so trusting of me sometimes. Good thing I can’t live without you.

“..”  
“..”

“Severus. . . why were we talking about Goyle during sex??”

*sshpsshp*

“Albus, do you know if the betting scroll is secured?” Minerva asked.

“Yes, it rolled up a couple of days ago and is now residing in the Sorting Hat as always. Why do you ask?” Dumbledore replied.

“Just making sure. The challenges start this morning and I wanted to be certain that neither of our favorite boys got wind of the bets.” Minerva stated.

“Ah, yes. Well, I don’t think that they have ever known about it. Other than the one about how many days it would take for Severus to get back in their bedroom. And he won that one. My only question is how to be sure which one wins?” Dumbledore said with an uncertain gaze.

“Well, that will be easy. Who ever wins is going to have a slave/submissive. All we have to do is wait and see which one starts following the other around on a leash.” Minerva giggled.

“That’s wrong on so many levels, my dear. But very true all the same.” Dumbledore commented. “Now, let’s get to the Great Hall and watch the show.”

“Dear me. . .you don’t think. . .no. . .they wouldn’t actually put on a. . . no.” Minerva stuttered.

Dumbledore just looked at her with concern and mirth in his eyes. But he also hoped that neither of his boys would go to that extreme. At least not in front of the students anyway.

*sshpsshp*

“Now Harry. You promised and you know that in the wizarding world a promise is magically binding.” Severus smirked at his irate lover.

“Why? Why do you find it necessary to make me promise things while you are sucking me off? Why can’t you find another way? Must you use our love making to get me to do things.” Harry ranted.

Severus just looked at him. Any other time and Severus may have been hurt. But he knew that he hardly ever used Harry’s weakness, and that Harry was just being childish. He was most likely only upset because his own turn at the final challenge was going to fail. Not that Harry would admit that of course. But Severus was sure of it. After all, what could compare with his potion.

“Alright, fine. I know that look. That’s the ‘stop being so childish and take the potion before I kick your stubborn ass’ look.” Harry said as he shook his head. “Really. I faced down Voldemort. You’d think that I could face down you. Course, you are a little it more scary when I won’t give you head. Well, . .bottoms up.”

Severus sneered at the Gryffindor as he downed the potion. Excellent, he thought. Now I just have to wait for it to kick in and I can set my plan in motion.

Severus need not have waited long. One minute, Harry was angry at his older lover and despondent. The next minute, he was rock hard and walking towards said lover.

“What. The. Hell. Did. You. Just. Dose. Me. With?” Harry choked out.

Severus laughed evilly. “Why that is my special version of a love/aphrodisiac/enhancement potion. You will be hard for me all day. You will seek me out without control. You. Can. Not. Cum. Unless I do it for you. So. No wet dreams. No wanking. No help from me at all until you yield. Have a good day, my love.

Severus moved quickly. . . no to hell with it, he ran for the door. As much as he knew that Harry loved him, he was still one of the most powerful wizards ever born. And should he piss his lover off too much, Harry would waste no time in cursing him to hell. He might even cure him, maybe. . .eventually. . .hopefully?

Harry saw red. He would never promise anything ever again during sex. Unless it was mind-blowing sex. Or fantastic sex. Or great sex. Or. . .to hell with it. It could be boring, missionary position 10 second sex and he knew that he would end up promising Severus the world. 

“ARGHHHH!! Why did I have to fall in love with the most irritating man on the face of the earth? . . .Because he is my soul mate and equal in every sense of the word.” he answered himself.

‘But just you wait til tomorrow Severus. Just you wait.’ Harry thought.

*hpsshpss*

The head table was full with the exception of two chairs. Just as the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress started to get worried, their two favorite boys walked in. One wearing a very smug look on his face. The other, a mixture of anger, frustration and lust. 

“Oh my. I wonder what Severus has done to the boy this time?” Flitwick murmured to McGonagall.

“I’m not sure. I’d say a potion. And by the looks of it, Harry is less than pleased.” She whispered back.

“Severus, Harry. Good to see you my boys. Nothing wrong, is there? No reason why you are late?” Dumbledore asked them. His twinkling nearly blinding them both.

Severus smirked and answered confidently. “No Albus. I am completely fine. In fact, I would say I am having a wonderful morning.”

Harry on the other hand just glared at his lover before answering Albus’ question with one of his own. “I don’t suppose I can request a cancellation of my classes for the day?”

“Oh my dear boy. Normally Harry I would gladly give you some time off. However end of year exams are next week and. .”

Harry cut him off quickly. “And Severus got to you. Which means that Voldemort could come back from the dead, stand on his head spitting galleons in the Great Hall while wearing a pink thong and I couldn’t come and defeat him because I can’t cancel classes and because Severus is your favorite. About right old man?”

Dumbledore looked slightly put out. “Now Harry. You are both my favorites. And rest assured that should Tom Riddle come back from the dead in a pink thong, I would call you. . . eventually.”

Harry again glared at his employer. Then he turned to his smirking lover. “I swear on Merlin and Morgana Le Fay’s tombs that you will regret the day you challenged me Oh Great Potions Master of Hogwarts.”

Severus felt a chill come over him as he listened to his lover’s threat. It almost made him want to forfeit the challenge. Almost. Instead he sneered at Harry and said, “You may try Oh Boy Who Lived. You may try.” And he ghosted his hand over Harry’s obvious hard on.

Harry moaned and involuntarily jerked his hips toward the older wizard’s hand. The other teachers at the head table chocked back a laugh and looked towards the ceiling. Harry closed his eyes in embarrassment and got up to leave.

“Severus, he is going to kill you, I do believe.” Hooch remarked to the dark haired man.

“Oh no he won’t Madame. He might try to get me back twice as good but he won’t kill me.” Severus answered. “At least. . .I don’t think he will.”

Some of the teachers chuckled and other’s winced wondering if it was possible to change their bets.

*sshpsshp*

Severus was showing his 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherin class the final step in making Veritaserum. It was a particularly complicated potion and as such required exact concentration. Perhaps he should have thought of his lesson plan when plotting his challenge, for the next thing he knew the classroom door was near blasted off it’s hinges. The students all screamed in fright and jumped towards the outer wall. Severus had his wand drawn almost instantly but to no avail. In walked his lover. Harry was not in control, that much was obvious. Apparently, the potion he had brewed was a little stronger than expected. The students relaxed when they saw their DADA professor. And contrary to the staff’s beliefs, they also knew of the challenges. And while some were disturbed by it, the majority of the female population ( and a quarter of the male ) would have given anything to be a fly animagis on the wall of the Potter and Snape chambers.

The next thing any of them knew, Severus was being lifted through the air towards his private office at the back of the classroom. 

“Ah, Professor Snape. We’ll just leave a few minutes early then. I’ll put a stasis charm on the cauldrons.” Alanna Flint said.

Snape merely nodded as his heart raced at what was about to happen. Thank God, she’s smarter than her older brother, he thought.

As the students started to file out, they felt a cold breeze drift over them. Professor Potter hadn’t even looked at them and yet he had cast a secrecy spell. Now they couldn’t gossip about what had happened nor could they let the students running the betting pool know of the latest development.

 

*hpsshpss*

 

Harry had been horny all day. He had been rock hard all day. He had needed to be near Severus all day. Being able to fight off Imperious curse at 14,he had built up an immunity to certain behavior altering spells and potions. But damn, he had wanted nothing more than to find Severus and force him to bring Harry to orgasm. He had resisted as best he could

At first he hadn’t believed his lover. After breakfast he had gone to their chambers as he had first class free. Laying down on the bed, he had removed his clothes and ran his hands over his chest. He lightly pinched his nipples and gasped sharply. Moving his hands further down his body, he rubbed the insides of his thighs and creases of his legs. He was intentionally teasing himself as Severus did often. Working himself into a frenzy he finally grabbed his thick erection and started stroking. As he stroked down he squeezed tightly and on the up stroke he twisted gently on the head. He was leaking pre-cum heavily and it acted as a lubricant. Faster and harder he jerked himself until he could feel his body reacting. His balls got heavy and drew upwards. Thrusting his hips upwards in time to his jerks, he moaned deeply waiting for the explosion of his orgasm. 

But it never came. He kept stroking and could feel his body build up again for release. But it never came. Once more, he thought. Severus couldn’t be this cruel, could he? What a stupid question, of course he could. This time he reached down with his other hand and with a lubrication spell on himself, thrust a finger into himself. He worked himself almost savagely searching for his prostate. Once he found it, every thrust in would nudge it. All to no avail.

Harry jumped from the bed realizing that his playing had taken much longer than he anticipated and would be late for class if he didn’t hurry. As he left their chambers, he cursed Severus. But instead of turning left to head up to his classroom, he turned right towards the potions classroom. It wasn’t until he was about to open the door, that he noticed where he was. He forced himself to turn around, but not before kicking the classroom door fiercely. He was sure that he heard laughter follow him down the hallway as he headed to his own classroom.

Then at lunchtime he had sat at the other end of the head table, trying to keep his dignity intact. If he sat near his lover, he wouldn’t be able to be held responsible for his actions. He didn’t know if this was the effect that Severus had been going for but for the first time since he had decided on his plan for the challenge, he was doubting his ability to win. 

However, sitting on the far end of the table only increased his need to be near Severus. So after watching his dark haired lover chat amiably for a few moments with Professor Wood, he stood up and walked over to his usual seat. He didn’t know if he was imagining Wood flirting with Severus, but he wasn’t taking the chance. Once he got to his seat, he grabbed Wood by the shoulder and leaned down close to his ear.

“Wood. That is my lover. Mine. If you do not remove your hand from his knee and stop flirting with him, I will give you a first hand practical demonstration of how I destroyed Voldemort. Kay, pumpkin?” Harry whispered with a deceptive calm. 

Wood didn’t even look at Harry as he vacated the seat. He merely got up and moved to Harry’s previous seat at the end near Hagrid. Harry then sat down with a glare at Severus. The other teachers did not know what Harry had said to Wood but by the look on his face, they figured Harry’s was marking his territory, so to speak.

“Tsk, tsk Harry. Oliver and I were having a wonderful conversation about the Slytherin quidditch team. What did you say to make him leave?” Severus feigned innocence. 

“Don’t. Push. It. Git. Or I will be forced to kill you.” Harry spat out.

Severus knew his lover wouldn’t kill him. But he wasn’t going to take any chances with maiming, disfigurement or dismemberment. He got up quickly with a soft whisper to his irate lover. “All you have to do is beg and concede, my Harry.”

Harry looked at him with ill-disguised lust and rage. “Not even if I knew my cock would fall off in the next hour would I beg from you. Now go to class before I throw you over this table and work out my frustrations.”

Severus shivered in fear. . .lust. . .fear. . no lust from the image of Harry pounding the ass off him over the head table. “Yes, my Harry. Have a hard one. . .I mean good one. Have a good one today.” And he left the Great Hall quickly.

Harry ate quickly and left for his class too. The other teachers burst out laughing at the departure of the two. 

“Oh my. I do believe I underestimated our Severus.” Dumbledore said

*sshpsshp*

 

After battling with his desperate need to be near Severus and his own will power, Harry had only sought him out twice more. Each time had been in between classes. The first time Severus had kissed Harry breathless as he ground their hips together. The second time he had slipped his hand into Harry’s robes and stroked him a few times before dropping to his knees and started sucking him off. But each time Severus had refused to bring Harry to orgasm until he begged. Each time Harry refused to beg and left more frustrated than before. By last class he had, had enough. 

Dismissing his last class half an hour early, and ignoring the warning letter from the Headmaster, he made his way to the dungeons. Once the students had left, spelled to secrecy, and he and Severus were in the office alone, he did what he swore he would never do. He begged.

“Mark this day in your calendar because it will never happen again.” Harry said softly.

“What will never happen, my Harry?” Severus asked slyly.

“I am about to beg you to fuck me raw until I come. At least three times in the next hour. But once I do, it will never. . never so long as I live, happen again. So you had best take advantage of it.” Harry replied.

Severus eyes lit up with undisguised glee. He had won. Well in his mind anyway. Harry couldn’t possibly top this. “Well my Harry, you can start by begging for me to touch you. Then I want you to beg me for each and every touch and act. I will not make a move unless you beg me to do something.”

Harry almost choked at the terms Severus had set. His only consolation was he was coming up with a new plan for tomorrow. “Alright Severus. I will verbally beg you for everything. And no matter what I ask for you will do, correct?”

“Of course, my Harry.” Severus said.

And so with Severus acquiescing to his every plee, Harry began his begging.

“Severus, please kiss my neck. Please suck on the spot right below the lobe. . .yesss right there. . that makes me so hard. Please run your hands down my back and grab my ass, pulling me tight up against your hard cock. Oh Godssss. . . Please undress. . no please remove our clothes quickly. . .perfect my love. Please kiss your way down my chest and. . oh yesss. . .lick my nipples. . .I’m sorry don’t stop. Please lick my nipples. . oh yes please suck on the right one as you pinch the left.

Please, kiss your way down my chest and stomach. Please keep moving downward. Lick and suck the creases of my legs, please. Please get on your knees in front of me. Oh Merlin. . . Please lick my cock as you fondle my balls. . . .pleasssse. . . Please take me in your mouth. Pl. . Please suck hard and fast. Ssssev. . . Oh please take me deep in your throat. Now, please play with my ass. Please slick one finger with the lube and start to finger my hole. Oh Merlin Severusss. . . Please add another finger. Please let your teeth graze my cock at the head and bite me gently at the base. Oh. . .please add another finger. Oh baby. . .Faster Sev. . .Wait!! I’m sorry. Please, faster Sev.

Okay, please stop. Please take me to the couch. . . . Now, please slick your magnificent cock with lube and drive it deeply into my tight ass. . . . OH GODSssss. . . Please Sev. . .move. Oh baby, please faster. . . harder. . .Please grab my cock and start stroking me in time with your thrusts. Dear Merlin, thank you for thissss man. . . Please harder, faster. Please right there. . .please. . .please. . . DAMN IT SEVERUS!!! Please let me cum!!!”

Severus laughed as he pounded into his young lover. “Alright my Harry. Think about me driving into your ass. Think about my hard cock driving into you over and over. Feel how I stroke you. Feel your orgasm building. . .feel that tidal wave racing towards you. . . almost there my Harry. Now Harry. Come for me now my love.”

And with those last words, Harry erupted in his lovers hand. Shot after shot was matched with thrusts until Severus was coming into Harry’s clenching ass. Harry fell onto the couch as Severus collapsed on top of him. Neither could move after the intense experience.

“I hate you Severus. I love you so much Severus. And yes I do know what I am saying. You had best watch out tomorrow. At the end of the day, you won’t even want me to come within 5 feet of you, you will be so worn out.” Harry promised.

“We’ll see my Harry. We’ll see.” Severus chuckled deeply.

*sshpsshp*

Severus had waited all day for Harry’s revenge of yesterday. But it never came. As soon as he had gotten up in the morning he asked the castle elves to bring him fresh ingredients for breakfast. He didn’t want to take the chance that Harry had tampered with any of the food they kept in their kitchen. 

When Harry had gotten up, he used that very same food and cooked his own breakfast. Then when Harry went for a shower, Severus headed to the Slytherin prefects bathroom and used the bath their to clean. Not trusting Harry to have replaced his shampoo with some kind of slavery potion. After the amouri incident, he had not belittle his lover’s potion abilities again.

When he returned and saw Harry using the very same shampoo and body wash, he was a little embarrassed at his paranoid delusions. But better to be safe than sorry. And he knew he would be sorry if Harry got his revenge.

All day he took precautions to avoid a charm, curse, spell or potion. But not once did Harry try anything. In fact, Harry looked bored all day. Only once did he see Harry smirk and that was when Sprout had asked him why he hadn’t retaliated yet. Harry had just smirked and shook his head. That had scared Severus a little actually. Not that he would admit to it.

And so with the clock readying to strike midnight, Harry and he were sitting on the couch. He reading a book and drinking a glass of wine, Harry with his head in Severus’ lap dozing slightly, as long slender fingers carded thru his hair.

“Well my Harry. It seems that you lost the bet. You begged me for release yesterday. And yet you did nothing for your part of the challenge. Am I to consider that a admission of defeat?” Severus asked coyly, as he put his book down.

Harry opened his eyes and looked straight at his lover as he sat up. He stood and walked into the bedroom, only to come out a few seconds later with something clenched in his fist. “Oh no my love. I will not concede to you just yet. After all I have to have my turn.”

With that he let the object in his hand fall while holding onto the chain it was attached to. Severus eyes shot open and his chin dropped. 

Oh Dear Merlin. . . .No, he thought. The horror on his face must have shown, as Harry began to giggle like a school girl.

“Ah, I see you recognize this little gem. It is actually the very same one that Hermione and I used to save Buckbeak and Sirius in our third year. Remus Lupin, my wonderful godfather, the Minister of Magic, was ever so accommodating when I asked to borrow one. He didn’t even have to think twice about it.” Harry grinned evilly.

To say that Severus was a little disturbed would be like saying that Hagrid had a passing interest in dragons. He moved toward his lover slowly, hoping to take the time-turner out of his hands and banish it somewhere. Penalty for destroying a rare magical device be damned. Harry Potter’s lover and all that.

But Harry had anticipated his thoughts and moved out of the way at the last second. Severus ended up sprawled on the floor. He watched as Harry draped the chain around his neck and held the hourglass in front of him.

“Hmm. . . Let me see. How many turns? I think 18 should do it. Yes. . .that would put me in our bedroom at 6am before we are awake yet. Hmm. . . perfect. See you soon my darling.” Harry said with the air of one about to torture a victim with pleasure.

Severus watched as his young lover flipped the piece 18 times and disappeared. 

*hpsshpss*

Severus was having an amazing dream. It involved himself, Harry and . . . Harry. He was laid out on the bed being worshiped. One Harry was kissing, sucking and licking his lips, neck and any part he could reach from the waist up. The other Harry was following these actions but in the lower half of his body. The sensations that he was experiencing couldn’t be compared to anything. As the first Harry devoured his mouth, he meet the marvelous tongue stroke for stroke. The second Harry teased him. Kissing and stroking his hard cock, but never taking it fully in his mouth. This went on for several minutes and just as he was on the verge of begging, his needs were answered. Other Harry , as he had started to refer to him as, swallowed him right to the base. He could feel Other Harry’s throat relax and contract around him. And when he began humming, Severus knew he was lost. Wrenching his mouth away from Harry, he moaned and thrust his hips upwards as he came explosively. Then he woke up.

It was one of the most realistic dreams he had ever had. He rolled over to feel Harry’s warm body against him. He knew from experience, that his young lover was awake already by the uneven breathing.

“Merlin, Harry. I just had the most amazing dream. There were two of you and you were both making love to me. I came so hard it felt like my cock would explode.” Severus recalled to his lover.

Harry rolled over with a little grin on his face. “Really, my Severus. Was it that good for you? I am glad of that.”

Severus looked at his lover confused. “Well, yes it was that good. I imagine the sheets are. . .are not covered in cum. Merlin Harry, were you giving me head in my sleep? It was amazing if you did though. Wonder why I dreamt of two of you though?”

“I wonder why indeed Severus.”

Severus whipped his head around at the second voice coming from behind him. There stood Harry. . . and he whipped his eyes back to the bed. . .there lay Harry. 

“Oh dear Merlin.”

“Oh you will be saying more than that by the end of the day our Severus. I suggest you just hang on for the ride though.”

“..”  
“..”

“That damn werewolf!!”

*hpsshpss*

When he came back from getting a shower, there was only one Harry to be found. He grew a little concerned about time travel and the consequences of messing around, but Harry alleviated his fears by reminding him that he had an invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map and an Obliviate charm to rival Lockhart. And while this helped settle his mind on those fears, Harry’s evil grin promised no such comfort for his fears on what his lover had planned for him. 

“I’ll just be off then. But I should warn you, I will not beg Harry. I plan on having myself a slave for the summer. And remember I was the spy and lived thru 2 days of His interrogation when I was discovered.”

“Oh but my Sev. What He failed to do thru pain and I will succeed thru pleasure.”

And for the first time since the beginning of the challenges, Severus knew that Harry would break him completely. Funnily enough, he was looking forward to it.

*sshpsshp*

The first incident, as he had come to call them, that he was awake for happened on his way to the Great Hall. He hadn’t been expecting it at all. Figuring Harry would wait a while. But as he passed an unused storage room in the first floor, he was grabbed, dragged inside and forced against the wall. His attacker didn’t say anything just waved his hand and with a few whispered words, Severus was naked, lubricated and stretched magically. He felt a hard erection ghost over the crack of his ass just before his cock was taken in one hand. The other positioned his erection and thrust swiftly and forcefully into his ass. The Harry behind him alternated between thrusting and stroking. It didn’t take very long before he shot his cum over the wall and other Harry emptied into him.

With another wave of his hand, other Harry cleaned them both and stepped back. Severus would never admit it but he loved when Harry did things like this. Taking him roughly, fucking him without words. 

“Well Severus. I must let you go the Great Hall for breakfast. Be watching for us. You never know when the mood will strike and we will need to be buried balls deep in you. Or when we need to be filled by you. Just remember, there are two of us right now. Think you can handle it Mr. I’ll Never Give In.” Other Harry smirked.

Severus just glared at his lover from the future. “We shall see Harry. We shall see.”

*sshpsshp*

The next incident was during breakfast in the Great Hall. Even though they had each eaten in their chambers, Albus requested that they be present for the majority of the student’s meal times. As he sat down he wondered when Harry or Other Harry would appear. He found himself both apprehensive and excited.

“Good Morning my boy. How are you?” Albus asked with his trademark twinkle.

“I am fine Albus. And yourself?” Severus inquired with little sincerity. He was too busy watching for one of his Harrys.

“I have never been better. Oh yes just a reminder. No cancelling. .”Albus started to say.

“Yes, yes. I know. No cancelling classes. Voldemort, thong, galleons. I remember Headmaster.” Severus remarked absently. Not seeing the twisted smile on the headmaster’s face.

Harry entered then and sat quietly beside him. He greeted his lover with a touch on the knee and then poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice. To anyone else it would have been normal. But Severus knew that something was about to happen.

And happen it did. 

With a mere whisper, Other Harry was under the table and had removed Severus pants. The blowjob that followed reminded Severus of why he had given in to Harry’s charms without to much thought. He tried valiantly to hide his reactions and even went so far as to cast a notice me not spell. But the moans that slipped out made the other staff aware that Harry’s answer to the challenge had begun.

Once he had come forcefully down Other Harry’s throat, he excused himself to return to the dungeons. He knew that Harry and Other Harry were not going to give him a moments peace. But he was determined to stick it out. . . and perhaps in later on that day.

 

*sshpsshp*

Several more incidents happened that day as each of the Harry’s took liberties with him. He was visited during a class as he sat at his desk marking papers. And once as he was walking towards Dumbledore’s office. If the gargoyle protecting the Headmaster’s office and chambers could talk, he and Harry would have been put to shame over their rather vocal demonstrations.

But as he lay here now, reveling in afterglow, love and admission of pleading, he was happy. The very last time that the Harrys had found him, they had been rather intimidating. Stalking him across the bedroom. One waved his clothes gone, the other waved him hard. Quite the feat after at least 6 rounds of sex that day. But by the time they were finished with the teasing, he had begged. Oh but not in the way he thought he would. Harry had begged for Severus to fuck him. Severus had begged for Harry to stop fucking him.

“Harry. . .Oh Merlin Harry. . .please. .” Severus panted.

“Please what my Severus?” Other Harry asked slyly.

“Please stop. . .I’m. . .I’m. . .Oh fuck it. . .I’m begging you to stop. I can’t take it anymore.” Severus whispered with is eyes close, as if to make himself unaware that he was begging for anything.

“Oh but of course love.” Harry smirked over his shoulder to Other Harry.

“Let’s move this to the living room, shall we? Wine, my Severus?” Other Harry asked.

 

*hpsshpss*

The next morning the two tired and slightly limping men, entered the Great Hall. The other teachers wore smirks and Harry was almost blinded by the twinkle in Albus’ eyes.

Severus scowled at them all and sat down. . .gingerly. “Dare I ask what has all of you in such a good mood?”

With a nod from the Headmaster, Minerva leaned over and smiled evilly at them. “So which one of you will be wearing the collar and leash this summer?”

The words had the desired effect as Severus spit out his tea and Harry choked on his toast. They knew that the staff had some idea of their games. After all, the whole no cancelling classes idea had been Harry’s after all. But they had no idea that their terms had been discussed.

“And how may I ask did you find out about that you mangy furball vomiting feline?” Severus bit out.

“Now, now Severus you greasy dungeon loving bat. I have my ways. You never know what you’re going to hear when your taking a quick run around the corridors.” Minerva returned easily.

Harry looked at the rest of the staff and then at the curious students. “ It’s alright Severus. From the looks of it, it hasn’t only been the staff with knowledge of our private lives.”

Severus looked up to see the older students of all the houses with questions on the tips of their tongues. One in particular caught his attention.

“Miss Flint. Care to explain that rather smug look on your face?”

“Well sir. We were also wondering who won the challenge.” She answered.

“Dear God is nothing sacred in this school anymore?” Severus asked with a glare at his Slytherin.

“Now, now my boys. It’s not as if you have been very inconspicuous about your sex, er. . .love, er. . . lives at all. And we will endeavor to stay out of your business from now on if you can clear up just this one thing for us all.” Albus soothed.

“And what would that be dear Headmaster?” Harry asked innocently.

“Why, who won of course. There is the matter of the betting pools to settle.” 

Contrary to what they had expected, neither man flipped at the revelations of the pools. In fact both looked a little smug. 

“Why of course Albus. We wouldn’t want to leave any of you in suspense. The winner of the final challenge was. . . .” Harry started.

“Neither of us. . . . It was a tie.” Severus finished.

There were groans over lost money and sighs from those who wished they knew what each Professor had done to the other that made both stubborn but beautiful men give in.

“Well. I don’t think that we had anyone bet on that in the staff pool. And what about the student pool? No? Well, I guess. . .” Albus began,

But he was interrupted by Severus. “Oh no Headmaster. I believe you should both look at your pool lists again.”

“Oh wait Headmaster Dumbledore. I do have a bet for a tie. It’s 100 galleons on a tie by H.J.P.S. Whoever this is, could you please show your self? You’ve won the pool with a grand total of 1200 galleons.” Alanna Flint corrected.

“Yes and we have a bet for a tie as well. 100 galleons on a tie by A.S.P.S. There is no staff member with these initials. But come claim your 500 galleons.” Minerva announced.

With that, Harry and Severus stood up to accept their winnings. Both with Satan inspired smirks.

“Now wait a minute boys. These are not your names.” Wood began.

“Oh but they are my dear Wood.” Severus said with a nod of the head. “My first name is actually Ares. Ares Severus Snape.”

“Yes but the initials are A.S.P.S.” Minerva argued. “And the other pool is H.J.P.S. Not H.J.P.”

Harry cast a careful gaze at his lover then. When it was returned, he began to speak. “Well you see. Severus and I were bonded over Easter break. Sort of a spur of the moment challenge that ended in us realizing we were each all the other needed. So our names are, Ares Severus and Harry James Potter Snape. A.S.P.S and H.J.P.S.”

A pin drop could have been heard in the Great Hall before a thud stirred them all. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. . . had fainted.

When the shock wore off, the two Professor were given their winnings and settled down to talk about the trip they were planning with their winnings.

Albus Dumbledore could do nothing but smile. His two favorite boys had found happiness with each other and had bounded to show it to everyone. His only concern was for the following year. What exactly would they get up to without the challenges to keep them occupied?

Perhaps early retirement was sounding better than it had yesterday?


End file.
